


Drawn Together

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Friendship, Hanzo/Amélie Brotp, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Based off of amazing artwork by Dilfosaur on Tumblr. This is probably just going to end up being random chapters in this art school universe. Suggestions welcome!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This couple be completely terrible (I blame it on the fact I've never written these characters before and it's nearly four in the morning). I hope you all enjoy this fic! I really love this AU and you should definitely check out Dilfosaur's artwork on Tumblr. It's amazing!

Hanzo dropped his messenger bag onto its hook, then toed off his shoes into his basket and pushed it back under the bench. He could tell Genji was already in the apartment by the hoodie haphazardly thrown onto the bench and his ridiculous shoes were half in the entryway, half in the living room. It took every ounce of self-control Hanzo had not to spiral into a fit of total rage at his younger brother. They’d only been living together for a month and Genji was already starting to seriously grate on every single one of Hanzo’s nerves. He’d had to up his meditation from once every two days to at least once every day.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Hanzo made his way into the living room to find his brother stretched out on one part of the couch and a leggy brunette on the other part. Her short hair was a wild mess on top of her head and the bomber jacket she was wearing looked at least two sizes too big. Upon catching sight of Hanzo, she hoped up from her spot on the couch and practically sprinted over to where Hanzo was standing. She bounced excitedly from one foot to the other, like she was incapable of standing still for longer than a millisecond.

“Hello, love! You must be Hanzo. Genji told me all about you. I love your web comic. It’s always the highlight of my week when it comes out!”

“Thanks…” Not for the first time in his life, Hanzo wished he had developed telepathy with his brother for situations exactly like this one. “And you are?”

“Lena Oxton. Pleasure to meet you!”

“You as well. I’ll leave you two to whatever you’re doing.”

“Are you going to work on the comic? That last update was such a cliff-hanger. It nearly had me in tears!”

“Unfortunately not. I have homework to complete.”

A bright smile appeared on Lena’s face and she excitedly pulled Hanzo to the couch by the sleeve of his cardigan. “You can join us then! We’re supposed to be writing a paper over this movie. We can all do homework together!”

“I prefer to work in silence, but I suppose I could do it this one.”

“Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to push. You do what makes you most comfortable. Promise we won’t disturb.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Hanzo tried to book it towards his room without making it completely obvious he was desperate to get away from his brother’s bouncy friend. “Don’t forget it’s your turn to cook dinner.”

“Whatever you say, aniki.”

“I mean it, Genji. No ordering take away. Cook real food.”

“I heard you! Go call your girlfriend and bitch about how ridiculous other people are.”

The desire to bang his head against his door was so great, he nearly went through with it. “For the last time, Amélie is not my girlfriend and we don’t just gossip about other people.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“Finish your homework, then dinner.”

“Yes, mom!”

“And be sure to make enough for three if your friend plans on staying!”

* * *

 

Amélie took a deep sip from her coffee mug, then set it down on the table in the hopes she wouldn’t drain the entire cup in less than a minute. She’d been attempting to cut down on her coffee intake, but her daily visits to the posh café five minutes from campus with Hanzo made it difficult. It had crossed her mind Hanzo would be just as content to spend their time between classes at one of the campus gardens without any coffee in sight. The fact of the matter was Amélie couldn’t function without at least three cups of coffee and some petits pains au chocolat.

“The cowboy is back. He’s been staring at you again.”

“He is not.”

“You’re in denial.” Amélie popped one of the delicious pastries into her mouth and made eye contact with the man across the street. “He might be fun for a night. I won’t judge you.”

“Yes, you would.”

“Perhaps a little. What has your brother been up to? You look less annoyed than usual.”

“Same as always. He brought a friend over last night. She was… boisterous.”

“Not surprising. The whole opposites attract nonsense is a lie. It’s why we get along so well. Your brother would befriend someone just as eccentric.”

For a moment, Hanzo looked up from the sketchbook his head had been buried in since they sat down. “Hopefully Lena is the only friend he makes. I’m not sure I could handle more than those two spending time at our apartment.”

“I doubt that will be the case. If I’m in the mood, you can stay with me when they inevitably become unbearable.”

“What a good friend.”

“Indeed.” A shadow fell over the table and Amélie smirked knowingly at the sight of Hanzo’s cowboy standing casually over them. “Did you need something, cowboy?”

“’Scuse me, darlin’. Don’t mean to bother ya, but I was hopin’ the two of you won’t mind gettin’ yer picture taken. One of my classes is focusin’ on candid photography, but I didn’t feel comfortable taking yer picture without some sort of permission.”

“We stop by the café at the same time every day. Feel free to take as many photos are you want. I’m sure Hanzo doesn’t mind.”

“That’s mighty kind of ya both. It’s nice to meet ya, Hanzo and…”

“Amélie.”

“Amélie. Pretty name for a gorgeous woman. Name’s Jesse.”

Amélie took a sip out of her coffee mug so she could hide the smirk she sent Hanzo over the rim from Jesse. “Pleasure meeting you, Jesse. You’ll have to show us your final product.”

“I’d be honored to, darlin’. I’ll be going now. Hate to waste more of your time.”

“Au revoir, Jesse.”

“Ma’am.” The cowboy tipped his hat down and strode back the way he came, then disappeared into the crowd of students going to their next lecture.

“He could photograph you like one of his French girls.”

“You’re the worst best friend.”

* * *

 

The ninja cyborg Genji had been working on for nearly three weeks looked nearly complete to him, but there was still something missing he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He had tried to add several different details to the complex suit and none of them looked right on the cyborg. He tapped his pencil thoughtfully against his sketchbook, then drew two muscle-like attachments on either side of the cyborg’s neck. A triumphant sound erupted from his lips as he looked down at his final design for his bad ass ninja cyborg.

“Oi, Genji! I’ve been looking all over for you, love.” Lena dropped down on the windowsill across from Genji, being careful not to sit on any of his supplies. “I almost missed you.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide from you. An idea just came to me and I needed somewhere to draw without being interrupted.”

“I saw you were Zenji.”

“Zenji?”

“Genji when he’s in the zone!”

A soft chuckle broke free from Genji because of the obvious excitement in Lena’s voice at her clever wordplay. “I like it. I’ll have to tell Hanzo about that one.”

“So what’cha up to? It looked pretty intense. I bet it looks amazing.”

“It’s a character I’ve been designing for weeks. I finally got him to look just right.”

“That’s fantastic! What’s his name?”

“I don’t know, but” Genji held up his sketchbook, so Lena could get a better look at the now complete drawing. “cyborg ninja!”

“It’s amazing! He looks like he could really kick some ass. His foes probably tremble before him!”

“Definitely. I have an entire story planned out, but I haven’t designed any of the other characters yet.”

“I can’t wait until it’s done. Maybe we could team up to do a little animated short. I’m sure it would turn out incredible!”

“Definitely. I’ll get started on his samurai brother right away.”

Lena bounced excitedly up and down and clapped her hands together loudly. “Now I really can’t wait. There are so many cool things we could do with a cyborg ninja and his samurai brother. I love doing fight scenes!”

“I have the perfect one in mind. It’s when the two brother reunite after ten years.”

“Ooh, sounds dramatic. You know, I know someone at the music college down the road that makes incredible music. I’m sure he could make the perfect soundtrack. I even have some of his music on my phone if you want to hear it. He’s so talented.”

“We have a great sound system at the apartment.”

“Your brother won’t mind, will he? I’d hate to bother him.”

“Hanzo will be fine.” All of Genji’s supplies were quickly put away and he held out his arm for Lena to loop her own through. “He can find somewhere else to stay if it bugs him so much. He never goes out. Maybe it’ll do him some good.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being introverted, as long as he’s happy!”

* * *

 

“Hanzo. Hey there, Hanzo!”

The sound of cowboy boots slamming against the tile floor nearly made Hanzo bolt into the first classroom he passed, but he could hear Amélie’s voice in his head telling him not to run away from the cute cowboy. “Um, hello.”

“Howdy. I thought you didn’t recognize me.”

“How could I not?”

“Right, I suppose I’m not the stealthiest fellow.”

“Not at all.” Hanzo awkwardly hitched his messenger bag higher up on his shoulder and glanced down at the camera hanging around Jesse’s neck. “Have you completed your assignment yet?”

“What? Oh, that. Not quite. I’ve got most of it done.”

“I’m sure it will turn out excellently. Was there something else you wanted? I need to be getting to class.”

The taller man rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then moved his gaze to somewhere just over Hanzo’s shoulder. “I happen ta have two tickets to that art gallery and since I always see you drawin’, I reckon you might be interested in going with me. We could get dinner first. I know a great place.”

“It would be a date?”

“Well not if you don’t wanna go out with me, but I’d sure be thrilled if it were.”

“I believe it would please me as well. I’m free tonight if you have no other obligations.”

“Wouldn’t want you to have the chance to change your mind, darlin’. Do I get an address so I can pick you up like a proper gentleman?” Jesse smiled cornily down at Hanzo and gave a ridiculous wink, that had Hanzo laughing before he could stop himself. “Ain’t that a beautiful sound. I’m gonna have to get ya to do that more often.”

“We’ll see whether you’re capable of it or not.”

“Darlin’, I love a good challenge.”

“Then I hope you take this one seriously. It would be a shame if you failed.”

“I’m not a fan of failing. Now, what about that address?”

Hanzo reached into his bag for the Sharpie he always had on him for the express purpose of doodling on napkins and cups. “Give me your hand, cowboy.”

“Gladly.”

* * *

 

“You have a date with the cowboy?” The raised eyebrow Amélie sent Hanzo’s way spoke perfectly of how amusing she found his current situation. “You could do worse. I hope you don’t need me to come over there. I’ve already gotten comfortable.”

“I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself. I do not require assistance.”

“When was the last time you went on a date?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Amélie laughed cruelly and leaned closer to her webcam, not caring that Hanzo would be able to see down her loose button up shirt. “You could ask your brother for help.”

“Genji dresses in baggy hoodies and sweatpants every day. I don’t trust any clothing advise from him. I’d end up dressed in all neon green with knee-high socks.”

“I’d pay to see that. I just got a bottle of nice wine, it could be quite the show.”

“If you’re not going to be helpful, I’m hanging up.”

“You’re the one that called me.”

“Don’t remind me.” Several shirts went flying across the screen and Amélie could just make out the sound of angry cursing in Japanese. “It should not be this difficult.”

“No, it shouldn’t. You’re making it more difficult than it really is.”

“Stop chastising me.”

“Someone has to do it. I really should get a glass of wine for this.”

“What exactly do you suggest? You clearly know more than me on this subject.”

“It’s a secret. I’m not sure you deserve to know.”

“You’re the one who wanted me to date him in the first place.”

“I said have sex with, but this is better for you. My advice is simple. Be yourself.”

Hanzo stared blankly at the screen for several seconds, then an annoyed look twisted his features up in that way Amélie envied. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing his shirt to strain slightly under the now flexed muscles. The tick in his jaw that only happened when he was truly frustrated made an appearance and he dropped angrily to the floor. At first Amélie thought he was going to start yelling at her, but he just sat quietly with his glared going full force.

“Not everything is complicated, ma moitié. He’s watched you for weeks and worked up the nerve to ask you, of all people, on a date.”

“Of all people?”

“You have resting bitch face. He’s either an idiot or incredibly brave. The last thing he wants is you to pretend to be someone else. He asked you out, he wants to get to know you. Pick whatever you would normally wear to go to an art gallery.”

“Your advice is much better than I originally thought.”

“Do you need me for eyeliner tips or can I enjoy my relaxing evening in peace?”

“Go drink your wine and watch your French movies.”

“Gladly. For once, I won’t have to put on those annoying English subtitles.”

A knock cut off Hanzo before he could reply and his bedroom door soon opened without any permission granted. A flashy looking girl stood in the doorway and even from her place on Hanzo’s bed, Amélie could clearly see the girl moving from side-to-side. She sprang further into the room when Hanzo waved her in and gave a jaunty, little wave after noticing the other woman’s presence. Her eyes scanned the room so quickly, Amélie wasn’t entirely sure she was actually seeing any of it.

“Sorry to bother, love, but Genji and I are going to that new bistro that opened up and I thought you might like to join us. People have been absolutely raving about it.”

“He’s unavailable. The cowboy is taking him on a date.”

“Oh, you know Jesse! He’s such a great guy. Some of the stuff he says doesn’t make much sense, but people say that about me, too. I’m sure you’ll get along great. Don’t get put off if he spends most of his time looking at you through his camera lens. Says he always has to make sure to get the perfect shot.”

“Thank you for the advice. I’ll keep it in mind.” Hanzo motioned to the clothes in his hand pointedly and looked at his still open bedroom door. “I still need to change.”

“Right. I’ll get out of your hair and tell Genji we’re on our own. Good luck tonight and nice to meet you!”

Hanzo shut the door behind the bouncy brunette, then turned the lock on the door (probably to keep Genji from bursting in demanding an explanation). “I’m assuming that’s your brother’s new friend. She’s even more energetic than I thought.”

“Her name’s Lena and I’m not sure if she’s single or not.”

“I’m leaving now. Don’t screw up tonight.”

* * *

 

Lena tried desperately to keep her attention focused on her professor droning on about… something, but she’d already been sitting for forty-five minutes and she wasn’t sure she would last much long. Fridays always made Lena yearn to be anywhere, except stuck in a boring classroom with an equally boring professor. She fidgety in her seat, while she watched the clock above the whiteboard tick towards freedom. The sound of her classmates all scrapping their chairs across the floor had her quickly jumping out of her seat and rushing out of the classroom.

She was nearly out of the building, when a familiar face caught her eye and had her backtracking her steps. The woman’s hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on the top of her head, making her cheekbones look even sharper than they would otherwise. It wasn’t surprising there wasn’t a single person standing in her personal space, but Lena had never been one to shy away from people. Clearly she was friendly enough with Hanzo to video chat him before a date, she couldn’t be too bad.

“’ello! Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Do I know you?”

“Technically no, but introductions are easy enough. I’m Lena!”

A spark of recognition lit her eyes for a split second, then they went back to being unreadable. “Genji’s friend.”

“And you’re Hanzo’s. Got a name, love?”

“Amélie.”

“That’s a pretty name, so what do you study?”

“Film. You?”

“Animation! Guess we have a bit in common.”

“Animated films aren’t real films.” The smirk on Amélie’s face made it obvious she meant exactly what she said, causing Lena to stutter unintelligibly for a moment.

“How could you? We’re going to watch every animated film I own tonight!”

Amélie looked horrified at the mere thought and tried to take a step back from Lena, but she just took a step forward to make up the distance. “Absolutely not.”

“I have some I’m sure you’ll like. They’re French!”

“We barely know each other. I am not going to watch animated movies with you.”

“My names Lena Oxton. I’m an Animation major and I love to run. I don’t have a favorite movie because there are too many amazing ones to pick from. My favorite color is orange and my favorite food is anything edible! Now we know each other.”

“There’s no getting out of this, is there?”

“Nope! It’s going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you curious about it, Zenji came about because one of autocorrect suggestions Word gave me for Genji was Zenji. My brother decided it should be Lena's name for him whenever he got into his drawing zone.


End file.
